Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Lunapokema
Summary: HiruSena 10Passions 2. Along the Moonlit Bay. While in Texas, Hiruma and Sena spend a night on the beach. Fluff WAFF and overall sugar. Drabble. And lets not forget Language


Discliamer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

(Based on the Anime-verse)

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

Aerosmith - "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing"

Don't Want To Miss A Thing

"Ah! Kirei!" Sena watched the waves crash onto the shore, the moon playing on the surface of the ocean. He leaned on the railing taking in the fresh, clean scent. It was so picturesque out here. It was a shame no one was there to share it with him.

"I've seen better." Sena jumped, startled, as his thoughts were interrupted. He looked down to see Hiruma sitting in the sand below the boardwalk.

"Hiruma-san!" The blonde stood and brushed the sand off of his pants. Without a word, he walked off along the beach, after going a little way he turned and looked at Sena expectantly.

The younger teen quickly raced after him, his abnormal speed bringing him to his destination faster than he had expected. The brunette ended up crashing into Hiruma and sending them both sprawling into the sand.

"Taku, you're such a klutz." Sena cracked one eye open nervously before putting weight on his hands to get up only to realize they were on Hiruma's chest, the rest of his body splayed atop the blonde as well.

"A-ah! Sumimasen!" He was about to get up when something cold rushed up his feet and hips. The tide had come in and drenched them both.

Hiruma didn't know who he was angrier at, Sena for putting him in this position, or himself for allowing it to happen. Stupid libido. He sat up, causing the boy to fall into his lap.

Sensing danger, Sena quickly scrambled off of his senior while muttering apologies. A second wave caught him in the back.

Hiruma stared at the vision in front of him. Sena was soaking wet, flimsy shirt glued to his slender torso, nipples visible from the cold. He quickly turned away and, fuck, his nose better not be bleeding.

Getting to his feet, Hiruma unconsciously offered a hand to Sena who took it gratefully. The blonde continued on his path, figuring the walk would dry them off.

Sena timidly walked beside him, trying to subtly get the seawater out of his hair. Even after drying off, Sena's small body was still shivering. Hiruma glanced over and with a roll of his eyes, flung an arm over the boys shoulders to keep him warm.

Deciding they had gone far enough from their hotel, the blonde steered them both over to a piece of driftwood, away from the surf, and sat down in front of it. Leaning back, Hiruma kept his arm around Sena as they both looked up at the sky.

The moon was full and bright that evening providing all the light the young teens needed. It made everything in the bay, well technically gulf, ethereal.

Sena sighed and leaned further into Hiruma, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Everything felt so romantic and perfect. He'd had a little crush on his team captain for the past few months, after all.

"Hiruma-san, I-" The blonde cut him off with a kiss. Apparently, Hiruma was feeling the effects of their environment as well.

Hiruma's tongue invaded his mouth, probing and searching. Sena tilted his head back further allowed Hiruma to orally molest him. When they pulled away for air, a bride of saliva connected them for a few seconds before it thinned and broke.

"Hiruma-san..." A wave cut off whatever Sena was going to say.

Hiruma could have cared less at that moment, as he rolled on top of Sena and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him. Words weren't needed right now. Sever more waves crashed over them, but the pair didn't seem to notice.

Owari

When they got back to the hotel, both were wet, sandy and an absolute mess. No had the guts to ask what had happened. Hiruma's Ak-47 probably had something to do with that...


End file.
